薩頓
}} Sutton is a town in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background A small town in Braxton Country, West Virginia, Sutton was first settled in 1792, however, it did not formally come into being until 1835, when Suttonville was laid out, taking after John Sutton's settlement 26 years prior at the confluence of Granny's Creek and the Elk River. From its earliest years, Sutton was a transportation hub, connecting trade and transportation routes in Virginia, with infrastructure steadily expanding until the American Civil War brought a Union garrison. The town's downtown burned to the ground after Confederate soldiers put it to the torch on December 29, 1861. Although it slowly rebuilt, it did not experience a major rebuilt until the local timber industry expanded. It remained a small-time town after the boom petered out, lasting well into the 21st century. The lack of development and remote location allowed Sutton to weather the destruction remarkably well.Real-life history. In the years that followed, Sutton was claimed as a stronghold by the Pleasant Valley raiders, who fortified the downtown, establishing a major stronghold using existing buildings and makeshift fortifications as basis. A raider led a cult in Sutton's church. Its membership was comprised of the desperate surviving residents. He convinced them to give up their worldly possessions before killing the followers in a mass poisoning at the church.Leader's journal By 2102, the city is a ghost town, with the raiders wiped out by the horrors of Appalachia. Layout Sutton is a small town located east of Flatwoods. It is the second stop in the Personal Matters quest, in which the childhood home of the Vault 76 overseer is discovered. There are three roads that run through Sutton: 3rd Street, Main Street, and one unnamed street. 3rd Street has a boarded up house with a garage, and a Red Rocket gas station with a tinker's workbench and a stash box. There is a trip wire trap next to the tinker's workbench at the Red Rocket. The downtown is blocked off by a raider wall that encloses several of the storefronts. Inside the downtown, accessible through the adjacent buildings, are numerous loot spawn points, a weapons and an armor crafting station, a steamer trunk, and a bobblehead and a magazine spawn point in the liquor and clothes store respectively. Main Street has a mix of homes and businesses including a farm and feed store, bookstore, pharmacy, church, barber shop, liquor store, clothing store and delicatessen. Part of Main Street is blockaded, but can be accessed through several buildings, and has a weapons workbench and an armor workbench next to the barber shop. Up the hill, there is a raider camp overrun by Scorched and a railroad station. The unnamed street has little to offer but open space. There is a chemistry station in the mobile home, a second tinker's workbench in the overseer's old home, and a cooking stove outside the liquor store. 值得注意的物品 ;Holotapes and notes * 監管人日記，紀錄2 - 城鎮北部的一棟藍色平房二樓。 * 領袖的日記 - 在教堂後面房間。 * 世界末日派對傳單 - 在城鎮最南的房子門廊內，薩頓站交界。 * 克雷兒給媽媽的字條 - 在監管人老家對面的紅屋後院，狗屋內。 * 購物清單 - 監管人老家在過去的拖車屋外的紅色草坪椅上。 * 養生館筆記 - 在一個門前有車輛殘骸的車庫裡黃鼓上，旁邊有棟白房靠近紅火箭加油站。 * 零件清單 - 教堂斜對面有藍色雙翼飛機的小型機庫，裡面左側櫃子上。 * 實彈訓練 - 酒鋪(招牌寫著liquor store)二樓桌上，只在最後啟程任務期間才會出現。 ;Collectibles * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the blue house to the north on the second floor. ** In a basement of a house, on the bottom shelf in the corner. ** 在酒鋪(liquor store)屋頂，藏在兩個桶子後。 * Two potential magazines: ** On a console on a roof of a building next to the barricade. (May be between boxes.) ** Wedged halfway under the baseboard between the sink and toilet, in the junk-filled Tinkerer's basement inside The Overseer’s Childhood Home ;Other loot * Three random plans: ** In a cubby to the left of the cash register behind the counter of the liquor store. (Armor) ** In the basement of the overseer's old house, on a metal shelf. ** On top of a cabinet inside the same building as a wingless biplane. * Two random recipes: ** On a bookcase outside a trailer next to the liquor store. ** In the kitchen of the overseer's old house at the northern end of Main Street. * Random weapon mod - On some metal shelves next to the weapons workbench. * Random armor mod - On machinery to the left of the armor workbench. * 核子可樂置物櫃鑰匙 - 同上，需用克雷兒箱子的鑰匙(來自瓦托加)打開。置物櫃鑰匙用於卡諾瓦核子可樂工廠。 * Pastor's vestments - In the church, in the back, together with a pair of patrolman's glasses. Notes There are four safes in Sutton - a level 0 safe in the overseer's old house, a level 1 safe on the roof of the pharmacy and in the mobile home, and a level 2 safe on the second floor of the liquor store. Appearances Sutton appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 Sutton 1.png|View of the town with a government air drop Sutton01.png|Altar in Sutton church with raider corpse laying behind the pulpit. Sutton02.png|Closer up of blood stained altar. Sutton03.png|Close up of upper portion of moth wing like shadows of the altar. Sutton07.png|Overhead view of mass poisoning in Sutton church. Sutton08.png|Pitcher and glasses at the mass poisoning of Sutton church. Sutton04.png|Skeletons cleaning themselves near the body shop note. Sutton05.png|Raider corpse. FO76 Sutton (Clara's note to mom).jpg|Clara's note to mom and Clara's mom. F76 Sutton 2.png|Downtown seen from above F76 Sutton 3.png|REPENT en:Sutton ru:Саттон (город) Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations